Voice call via a communication device allows users to engage with one another via a communication device using only voice so long as there is a signal from a network to allow for a voice call. Video call via a communication device allows users to engage with one another whilst seeing a live image of the other user. Video call via a communication device may be subject to certain limitations such as high bandwidth usage or the requirement that a Wi-Fi connection be present in order to make a video call.